


Дневник охранника: Мэри

by Marion_Moonlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion_Moonlight/pseuds/Marion_Moonlight
Summary: Он работает ночным охранником в закрытой психиатрической больнице. Он может заглядывать в разум пациентов. Это - одна из записей в его дневнике.





	Дневник охранника: Мэри

У Мэри такая чудесная дочка. Настоящий маленький ангел с голубыми глазами, розовыми щечками и губками бантиком. Порой я могу просидеть полчаса или даже час, подглядывая за тем, как Мэри играет с ней или укладывает её спать. А уж Мэри просто обожает дочь и проводит с ней круглые сутки. И даже почти все её сны только о ребёнке — все, кроме одного. 

Один раз в год Мэри снится сон о красной машине. Машине с ослепительно-яркими фарами и хищно блестящей решеткой радиатора. Машина мчится прямо на Мэри, которая переходит через дорогу, толкая перед собой коляску с дочкой. Потом Мэри снится звук удара и лужа крови на асфальте — и она просыпается с жутким криком, а потом плачет и мечется по комнате, и успокоить её может только укол снотворного. 

На следующий день Мэри всегда становится непредсказуемой и агрессивной. Лет пять назад она откусила мочку уха новенькой медсестре. И надо сказать, медсестра ещё легко отделалась. Потому что водителю — тому, что её убил её трехмесячную дочку, Мэри перегрызла глотку.

К счастью, воспоминания мучают Мэри только один день в году. А все остальное время она проводит с дочкой. Наверное, поэтому я чаще всего заглядываю именно в её мысли и сны. Не очень вежливо с моей стороны, знаю, но если вы хоть раз работали охранником в закрытой психиатрической больнице, да ещё в ночную смену, вы меня поймёте. 

_09.01.2017_


End file.
